


Street Fighter V

by sadifura



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ehh just a dumb story mode idea for what i think will happen in rashid's story mode<br/>may be multichapter but i never commit to anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Fighter V

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THE WINDY MAN AND I SERIOUSLY CANT WAIT UNTIL CAPCOM REVEALS HIS FRIEND AND IM REVEALED TO BE WRONG  
> but until then enjoy my speculation  
> i do not own street fighter or its characters; everyone regrettably belongs to capcom
> 
> also im making this because i feel like someone made fun of my interest in street fighter so im playing this im a fucking loser
> 
> ALSO BECAUSE IM A LOSER it's gonna be narrated by rashid like. battle network style
> 
> AND the whole friend capturey thing isnt set up yet until the end of the chapter ^_^'''''

The year is 20XX; science and technology has improved rapidly, but street fighting has still been popular. In fact, it's gotten even more popular in the few past years or so. Fighting styles have varied even more past Antatsuken-style karate: now there's Judo, Jiu-jitsu, and other stuff. Even Saikyo-style's gotten a huge surge in popularity!

And, of course, there's always my favorite ----

\---- "Rashid! Get back here and do your homework!" 

Parkour! 

Oh, yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rashid of the turbulent wind! Don't you dare forget it, now! I am the son of a rich man, and the oldest of six brothers. My dad, Azam, is the one chasing me down, trying to get me to do something no seventeen year old boy in the prime of his life should do --- HOMEWORK.

Of course, dad could never catch me: I've got the natural power of flight on my side, and with technology on my side, I can amplify my abilities to NEXT GEN levels! 

I laugh, taunting my own dad like an idiot. "Catch me if you can, dad!" I jump from building to building, stopping to levitate or fly for a second or so. "You can't catch a man who has the powers of flight on his side!"

This serves to make dad even MORE pissed off. Seemingly at superhuman speed ('course dad can't run that fast, though! He has like, shit knees), dad runs at me as fast as he can. I fly even faster until---

\---"Augh!!"

I fall. Into dirt. On my face. Dad stares down at me and glares, shoving the unfinished homework in my face.

He says three words that chill my spine to the bone: "You. Homework. NOW."

I rub my head that I bumped on the ground and go do it with no hesitation. Slowly, but nonetheless I do it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
I climb downstairs, to find my dad and my siblings all watching a news report. His face is solemn; my other brothers look either freaked out, and the youngest is about to cry.

"Hey, dad! What's going on---"  
"Shh!

Dad hushes me, and for a reason that makes me sick.

"A person in the area was kidnapped today. Reports say that the remaining members of Shadowlaw were behind this kidnapping."

That was my friend on TV.

I run upstairs, hoping that dad and my siblings don't see my cry.  
"Shit!" I think to myself, tears streaming down my face. "Shit, what if he's dead..."

The tears turn into anger in minutes. "No more games. I'm packing up. I'm gonna pay a personal visit to Shadowlaw..."

I don't know anything about Shadowlaw, other than the ringleader is an evil man named M. Bison. 

I know he's evil. I know he experiments on people. I know he takes lives.

And I know he hurt him, made him think he's a clone.

I barely pack my bags as I get ready for the tournament; just a few snack bars, a toothbrush, underwear, and my backpack are only enough.

"I'm never letting him hurt Azam again."


End file.
